El día que naciste
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Claire es madre desde hace sólo unas semanas, pero ya siente que toda su vida ha cambiado, para mejor. Y eso es todo en lo que puede pensar cuando se despierta de madrugada. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


Una de las pocas cosas que Claire recordaba de cuando incluso la mesa del comedor era más alta que ella, era una visita de una amiga de su madre, que acababa de tener un hija. No recordaba gran parte de la visita y había algunos detalles del recuerdo que supuso debía haber inventado ya que ahora con una mente adulta entendía que era imposible que hubiesen sucedido, pero recordaba la insistencia que había mostrado para que le dejaran coger a la pequeña en brazos.

Ahora entendía que habría sido una insensatez dejar que lo hubiera hecho, pero recordaba lo mucho que le había enfadado observar como los adultos tenían la oportunidad de sostener a la niña y ella lo máximo que obtenía era que su madre se inclinara con el bebé en brazos para que Claire pudiera verlo.

"Ya te hartarás de coger bebés cuando seas mayor y tengas tú uno", recordaba haberle oído decir a la amiga de su madre. En aquel momento, a la niña le era imposible imaginarse a sí misma teniendo un hijo en el futuro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ya le resultaba difícil imaginarse a sí misma siendo adulta?

Ni dedicando toda la tarde a imaginarlo habría podido visualizar a la Claire adulta que ahora era sosteniendo al que era su primer hijo, ni en un millón de años podría haber imaginado la dicha que ahora invadía su corazón.

Era de madrugada, el resto de supervivientes del Oceanic debían estar dormidos en sus respectivas tiendas de campaña, también Charlie yacía dormido a su lado. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era el de las olas al llegar a la costa.

Era consciente de que debía resultar insoportable para el resto de sus compañeros, parecía que de lo único que era capaz de hablar era de Aaron. Por lo tanto hacía varios días que no hablaba demasiado con el resto. Preguntaba cómo iban las cosas en la escotilla y demás, pero, a excepción de las que tenía con Charlie, no había mantenido ninguna conversación más profunda con nadie desde que Eko los bautizara a ella y a su hijo.

Su hijo. Sólo el pensamiento hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se surcaran en una suave sonrisa. ¿Cómo querían que hablase de otro tema si tenía un precioso hijo durmiendo en su cuna justo a su lado?

Desde que se había despertado un cuarto de hora atrás y había comprendido que no le sería posible volver a conciliar el sueño, había dedicado su tiempo de insomnio a observar embobada como Aaron dormía. Antes no habría entendido qué tenía de fascinante observar como su pecho subía y descendía marcando el ritmo de su respiración, pero ahora parecía que no existía otra cosa en el mundo.

Claire se había pasado toda la vida pensando qué sería de ella en el futuro. Ella tan sólo quería tener estudios, encontrar un buen trabajo y con el tiempo formar una familia. En definitiva, sólo quería llevar una vida tranquila y feliz. Y, aunque al principio lo considerase una piedra en su camino, la noticia de su embarazo le había dado la esperanza de hacer esos planes realidad. Tenía un novio que la quería y al que quería y ahora iba a tener un hijo suyo, ¿qué más quería para ser feliz?

Pero cuando Thomas dijo que ya no quería estar con ella, pudo ver como el destino volvía a destrozar su oportunidad de ser feliz sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Durante los días que transcurrieron entre que acordara con los Stewart entregarle a su hijo cuando naciera hasta que tomó el vuelo, el solo observar el billete de avión era suficiente para provocar que se echara a llorar. No entendía cómo podía haber llegado a aquella situación, cómo podía haber destrozado su vida de tal manera. Iba a entregar a su bebé, estaba sola y lo estaría más aún cuando tuviera que despojarse de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre.

En aquel momento, aunque la idea le produjese dolor, había pensado que era lo mejor para el niño, que no tenía otra opción. Y, en cambio, ahora habría besado el billete de avión si lo tuviera delante por permitirle darse cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado.

Era absurdo pensar que un accidente de avión podía ser algo positivo, pero Claire daba las gracias por ello a diario. Era como si el destino hubiera decidido obrar a su favor por una vez y darle la oportunidad de quedarse con su hijo, la oportunidad de conocerle y quererle al igual que le había dado la oportunidad de conocer y querer a Charlie.

Pero más que el destino, a Claire le gustaba pensar que era el propio Aaron el que de algún modo había obrado a su favor. Él era su segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, lo había sido siempre, y ahora se lo demostraba cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que abría los preciosos ojos azules que había heredado de ella.

Y aunque el pequeño apenas contara con unos días de edad, ella le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello. Toda su vida había ansiado ser feliz y ahora no podía imaginar una situación en la que pudiera ser más feliz de lo que lo era ahora. Estaba rodeada de personas que se preocupaban por ella y que estarían dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que fuera sin apenas conocerla; tenía a Charlie, al que quería como hacía tiempo que no quería a nadie y que la correspondía como nunca había pensado que alguien la amaría en toda su vida; y, sobretodo, tenía a Aaron. Con todo aquello, el hecho de que estuviesen atrapados en una isla parecía algo secundario.

Por ello, Claire podría haberse perdido para siempre en aquel instante. Quería justo lo que tenía, y su único temor era que algo cambiara. Deseaba salir de la isla, empezar una vida fuera con Charlie y que su hijo recibiera una educación cuando alcanzara la edad, pero debía confesar que la idea de su pequeño paseándose en taparrabos por la isla en un futuro (como había oído decir a Sawyer al quejarse de que nunca saldrían de allí) no le parecía tan horrible.

Pero si tenía algo claro era que, aunque lo perdiera todo, la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento duraría eternamente. Nadie podría quitarle nunca lo feliz que había sido, absolutamente nadie. Y quería que Aaron lo supiera también.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, buscó en su bolsa la pequeña libreta que usaba a modo de diario y la abrió por la primera hoja que encontró en blanco. Pensó en recordar cuando había escrito por última vez y leer la fecha de la página anterior para calcular a qué día estaban, pero luego sonrió y cambió de idea. En lugar de la fecha actual, en el encabezado de la página escribió el día que Aaron nació. No era la vida del niño la única que había comenzado aquel día, por lo tanto, escribió las palabras "el comienzo" a modo de título y le añadió dos puntos.

_El día que naciste._

Observó las palabras que acababa de escribir y presionó la libreta contra su pecho, emocionada. Lo que sentía le parecía tan maravilloso que necesitaba dejarlo por escrito para asegurarse de que era real, de que le estaba sucediendo a ella.

Sabía que Aaron no era el único niño que había nacido aquel día, que ella no era la única mujer que le había encontrado sentido a su vida aquel mismo día, pero, por algún motivo, sentía que sí lo era.

Lo que sentía por Aaron le parecía demasiado especial para asociarlo a una sensación normal que otras mujeres habían experimentado antes. Sabía que probablemente era egoísta por pensar así, pero, al igual que no había otro Aaron y no había otra Claire, no podía haber otros Claire y Aaron en el mundo.

Decía que Aaron era suyo, que era su niño, y así lo sentía. Pero sentía que era más acertado decir que sí, que Aaron era suyo, pero que ella también lo era; que no sólo era su madre, sino que era suya. Suya, de Charlie y de todo aquel que quería, pero, por encima de todo, de Aaron. Y ya siempre lo sería.


End file.
